FESTIVIDADES
by Markus-The-Eternal
Summary: Aqui se iran subiendo los fics de las diversas festividades en el mundo de My little pony
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHTMARE NIGHT (DEATHOOK VERSION)**

_Canterlot, palacio de las princesas, anochecer:_

Era una noche especial en Equestria pues era Nightmare Night y todos esperaban con ansias el gran festival en honor a la princesa Luna, asi en el castillo de las princesas llego Markus Deathook aka "HADES" entrando por la puerta principal,-Donde está la princesa Celestia-pregunto Markus al guardia

-La princesa se encuentra en su habitación Lord Markus ya nos había avisado sobre su visita- dijo el guardia temeroso,-Muy bien ah y feliz Nightmare Night- dijo mientras hacía aparecer una enorme araña sobre el guardia, el cual salió corriendo gritando,-Jajajaja nunca me canso de eso- dijo mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Celestia de la cual salió Luna quien parecía haber llorado-Buenas noches Markus- dijo Luna,-Buenas noches Luna-dijo mientras entraba en la alcoba, dentro se encontraba Celestia recostada en su cama, Markus llego y se acostó a su lado:-¿Qué le paso a Luna lucia como si hubiera llorado, ¿pasa algo malo?-,-Oh si no te angusties querido no es nada malo, al contrario es algo muy bueno, Luna y tu hermano van a ser padres-,

-¡¿Seré TIO?! ¡Oh por el cosmos tengo que felicitarlos!- y antes de que saliera corriendo, Celestia puso un campo de fuerza delante de él haciendo que se estampara contra el-ESPERA querido, no debes apresurarte, tu hermano no sabe nada, Luna tiene planeado darle la sorpresa esta Nightmare Night, de hecho deberías salir con él y distraerlo un poco en Ponyville-,-Bien querida tienes toda la razón, iré de inmediato a Ponyville a reunirme con él, y así se despidió de Celestia con un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces Markus llego a Ponyville saliendo de un torbellino de fuego negro, encontrando a su hermano Sleipnir al lado-Hola hermanito,

¿Qué haces aquí?...

**Para saber que ocurre después lean este fic:**

** s/10785928/5/Un-Mar-de-Amor**

**¡FELIZ NIGHTMARE NIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos**

(Los siguientes fics ocurren tras la derrota de Vildrak (Aquí está el link: s/10801593/1/La-Era-de-Thanos-El-despertar-de-las-Leyendas ) pero antes de la Saga de Gaia (También aquí está el link: s/10817317/1/LA-GUERRA-POR-EL-COSMOS ))

Ahhh Navidad…..em digo La Noche de los corazones Cálidos, en fin es lo mismo es aquella época en la que uno celebra con los seres queridos y para mí y mis hermanos es algo también especial.

Canterlot, Castillo de las Hermanas:

PC-¿Hookie estás seguro de esto?-

MD-Vamos Celly será divertido-

PC-Pues manda las invitaciones entonces-

MD-Oh si de inmediato; ¡Viola, Thumper, Spark, Bebe! Repartan el mensaje!-

Los 4 raptores tomaron varios pergaminos y salieron cual rayos del castillo, Spark llego al castillo de Twilght Sparkle, entro por una venta y encontró en la sala de tronos a Twilight, Spike, Applejack y Fluttershy.

Fs-Oh Hola pequeñito, que tienes ahí-dijo rascándole la barbilla haciendo que el raptor se echara al suelo soltando las invitaciones

Twilight tomo una y la leyó en voz alta:

TS-Queridos amigos, están invitados a celebrar la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos en Canterlot, por favor asistan Atte. Lord Deathook-

Spike-Así que nos invitan a celebrar en grande-

Aj-Sera algo entretenido-

Fs-Espera chiquito ¿adónde vas?-

Entonces el raptor se puso en pie, recogió las invitaciones restantes y salió disparado por la ventana

Spike-No entiendo porque nunca usan las puertas-

TS-Bien entonces nos veremos mañana-

Mientras en SugarcubeCorner Thumper llego corriendo y entro por una ventana, cayendo sobre un gran pastel, del cual salió Pinkie Pie junto con el raptor cubiertos de betún

PP-Vaya creo que no soy la única que se da baños de betún ¿Qué haces por aquí Thumper-

Entonces el raptor soltó un eructo y saco la invitación de su hocico, Pinkie la tomo y la leyó

PP-¿Celebrar en Canterlot? Pero claro que iré-

El raptor soltó un rugido de alegría, tomo un pastel y salió corriendo atravesando otra ventana

PP-Jajaja porque salir por las puertas es muy "mainstream"-

Siguiendo a los raptores, Bebe entro obviamente por la ventana a casa de Rarity, al entrar traía puestas una gafas negras y un letrero en el pecho que decía "Deal with it"

R-Ciertamente no podría enojarme contigo querido Bebe además que tu atuendo es una delicia, ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?-tomo la invitación y la leyó -¿Celebrar con la realeza? Oh por Equestria, necesito un hermoso vestido, debo apurarme si quiero terminarlo a tiempo-

El raptor se quedó con cara de WTF y salió por la ventana

Mientras, Viola siendo la líder y la mayor del grupo tuvo la tarea de llevar la invitación al Imperio de Cristal lo cual le tomo 15 minutos en llegar, una vez ahí se dirigió directamente al palacio y al ver que no había ventana puso un cristal en el balcón y lo atravesó (Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues porque sí) Entonces le entrego la invitación a la Princesa Cadence.

PCd-Hola querida Viola ¿qué es esto?-leyó la invitación-Oh pasar las fiestas en Canterlot, ¿Tu que dices amor?-volteo a ver a Shining Armor

SA-Seria grandioso pasar las fiestas contigo y con mi pequeña hermana-

PCd-Cierto, entonces ahí estaremos-

Dicho esto Viola se dio media vuelta saco otro cristal y lo atravesó saliendo del castillo con rumbo a Canterlot.

Por ultimo Spark tenía una última invitación que entregar, andaba brincando por las nubes de hasta encontrar la casa de Rainbow Dash, entonces obviamente entro por…..la puerta

RD-¿Que hay Spark? ¿Vienes por otra carrera?, bien pero te aseguro que esta vez te ganare, espera ¿que traes ahí?-tomo y leyó la invitación-De acuerdo será divertido, nos vemos ahí entonces-

El raptor se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Canterlot

De regreso en Canterlot

MD-Falta alguien a quien debo invitar personalmente, no tardo Celly-

PC-Bien querido-

Thumper llego a la Atlantida por medios desconocidos, lleva un visor y un tubo para respirar, entro al Palacio de Poseidon, al entrar a la sala del trono entrego la invitacion a Jackal

JS-¿Pasar La noche de los corazones cálidos en Canterlot? Bah ¿Por qué no? Vamos Hypherion que mañana hay fiesta-

Hypherion-Excelente-

En otro camino hacia Ponyville un solitario Alicornio encapuchado caminaba normal cuando fue embestido por Bebe quien empezó a lamerlo

DG-A pero que carajos… ¿Bebe? Como es que siempre me encuentran, como sea ¿Qué traes aquí?-leyó la invitación-Avavavavavavavava-

Regresando con Markus quien se encontraba en Torkular hablando con una figura conocida

LR-Ya te dije más de cien veces que ¡no! Odio la noche de los corazones cálidos y no puedes hacer nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión-

MD-Pero Ragnarok, todos van a ir, además organice esto para que cambies tu forma de ver estas fiestas-

LR-Me da igual, no pienso ir-

MD-No me dejas opción, como tu líder te ordeno ir a Canterlot mañana-

LR-Podrás ser mi líder pero no mi gobernante-

MD-Pero soy tu amigo, y por ello te pido que por favor lo reconsideres, además oí que Pinkie Pie preparo un gran pastel de coco con esmeraldas-

LR-¿Esmeraldas? bueno supongo que puedo ir aunque sea por un rato-

MD-Excelente te veré mañana-

Volviendo a Canterlot, los 4 raptores se encontraban durmiendo a un lado de la chimenea junto a Celestia, me senté a su lado

MD-Todo está listo-

PC-¿Lo convenciste?

MD-Con algo de esfuerzo pero si-

PC-Me alegro mucho querido-

MD-Sera la Mejor Noche de los Corazones Cálidos de la historia-

PC-Contigo a mi lado así será-

MD-Awww eso fue tan lindo que creo que me dio diabetes Jajajaja-

Continuara…

**Una pequeña historia en honor a estas fechas festivas, ¡Feliz Navidad! Tengan un día excelente**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA NOCHE DE LOS CORAZONES CALIDOS**

**2DA PARTE**

Al día siguiente iniciaron los arreglos del gran salón de Canterlot, Salí con Jackal a cortar un gran Pino del Bosque Everfree y pues obvio surge el tema de la conversación:

JS-Cabron ya enserio ¿Por qué la fiesta?-

MD-suspiro—Bien aquí está el pedo, Ragnarok odia estas fechas y trato de que cambie de opinión-

JS-¿Y por qué le caga la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos?-

MD-Pues veras….-

Flashback:

Después de derrotar a Vildrak en el pasado, Ragnarok y Nereo trataron de unificar a su especie, haciendo que todos formaran un mismo pueblo dirigido por ambos pero había un dragón que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en su manera, se llamaba Crool, siempre trataba de debatir sus órdenes hasta que llego al extremo, un día donde se reunieron la mayoría de los Dragones hubo una gran serie de explosiones en el lugar matando a muchos de los dragones, los pocos que sobrevivieron escaparon dispersándose en el mundo escondiéndose en cuevas y otros lugares, en medio del caos Ragnarok y Nereo trataban de explicarse como había sucedido todo y entonces Crool apareció

Crool-¿Lo ven? Su gobierno no pudo mantener unido a nuestro pueblo-

Nereo-Ya debes estar contento ¿no?-

Lor Ragnarok-Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con nuestra forma de gobierno, debes estar regocijándote ahora-

Crool-De hecho lo estoy-

Entonces Crool cambio revelando su verdadera apariencia, era nadamas y nada menos que Treat Balthazar (Aquí el link del fic en donde aparece por primera vez s/10867435/3/MITOS-LEGENDARIOS por si gustan)

Treat Balthazar-¡Tadah! Y bien ¿me extrañaron?-

Nereo-Maldito así que eras tú todo este tiempo-

TB-Por supuesto he estado bajo sus narices todo el tiempo-

LR-Eso es imposible deberías estar encerrado y pudriéndote en el Tártaro-

TB-Jajaja lo sé, pero resulta que dicha prisión tiene una brecha por la cual yo y otros pudimos escapar-

N-Parece que Deathook no se ha dado cuenta-

LR-Le informaremos cuando llevemos el cadáver de este bastardo-

TB-Que tierno ¿Piensan que pueden derrotarme? Estar en el Tártaro me hizo entrenar para obtener una fuerza superior a la suya-

N-Bah mi trasero, tu mueres aquí-dijo lanzándole una bola de fuego azul la cual esquivo

TB-Primer Strike-

Ragnarok disparo un rayo de energía blanca pero de nuevo Treat lo esquivo

TB-Segundo Strike-

Los dos hermanos juntaron sus lanzallamas formando un ataque más poderoso color cian pero por desgracia Treat lo volvió a esquivar

TB-Tercer Strike-empezó a cargar energía roja en su garra-ESTAN FUERA-dijo lanzando la bola de energía que impacto en los dos lanzándolos contra el suelo

LR-Jejeje este idiota ya se la gano-

N-Lo se hagámoslo-

Entonces los dos hermanos emitieron una luz y recobraron sus Apariencias Primordiales

TB-Aun así soy más fuerte que ustedes-dijo mientras daba un golpe en la cara de Ragnarok pero este ni se inmuto, lo tomo de la garganta y lo arrojo al cielo

Nero voló y alcanzando a su objetivo en medio del aire lanzo otro golpe mandándolo al suelo, mientras Ragnarok abrió un portal hacia el Tártaro volviéndolo a encerrar inconsciente en su interior

LR-Bien eso fue todo, busquemos a Deathook para que arregle la fisura y busquemos a nuestro pueblo-

N-No hermano, en algo tuvo razón Treat nuestro gobierno no hubiese tenido mucho futuro y ahora con nuestro pueblo esparcido y masacrado no creo ser capaz de gobernar-

LR-Pero ¿Qué harás ahora?-

N-Buscare mi vida en alguna playa, no estés triste, no es un adiós final te juro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo emprendiendo vuelo

LB-Suspiro—eso espero-

Entonces comenzó a nevar

Fin del Flashback

JS-Vaya mierda-

MD-Lo sé, por eso debo hacer que cambie de humor además serviría para que olvide la muerte de su hermano-

JS-Pues acabemos pronto aquí, se hace tarde-

Entonces cortamos un enorme y hermoso pino y lo cargamos hasta Canterlot, llegamos para el atardecer y Celestia nos recibió preocupada

PC-Hookie, Jackal ¿Cargaron eso hasta aca? ¿Por qué no se tele transportaron?

Ambos-Mierda-

Entonces nos vestimos, yo usaba un traje color blanco una corbata color bastón de caramelo y Celestia me coloco unos cascabeles en mis cuernos, Jackal no quiso usar traje así que se quedó igual pero obligo a Hypherion a usar un traje color rojo, Celestia usaba un hermoso vestido blanco con rosa, Cadence había llegado usando un vestido rosa con dorado , a su lado venia Shining Armor usando un traje negro, ambos se quedaron charlando con Luna quien llevaba un vestido color azul rey, en fin Decoramos el Árbol con esferas, listones, luces etc…. Y alfin empezaron a llegar los invitados, pasaron varios minutos hasta que todos estaban menos Ragnarok

MD-Me veo elegante ¿no?

JS-Elegante cual payaso jajajajajaj

Rarity-Oh Jackie aquí estas, ponte esto lo termine hace rato y sé que te encantará-dijo poniéndole un traje color negro con rosa

MD-Jajajajajaja y el payaso es uno-

JS-Cállate cabron-

DG-Miren que tenemos aquí, que guapo sisisi-

Markus y Gunner-Jajajajajajajaja-

Rarity-Dejen de burlarse, además el rosa resalta sus ojos….aunque creo que era el dorado-

JS-Aun puedo arreglarlo-dijo quitándose los bordes rosas-Es la nueva moda-

DG-Te mamas-

Rarity-Pero si así te sientes mejor querido-

Pinkie Pie-Donde esta Ragny, taje pastel de coco con esmeraldas

Markus Deathook-Creo que no vendrá-

PP-Ow que triste-

TS-¿Qué le pasa? Acaso no disfruta de este día como nosotros-

Y así les conté la historia

Fs-Debe ser duro para él estas fiestas teniendo nada que festejar-

MD-Quería cambiar eso pero supongo que no podré hacerlo salir de Torkular-

Spike-Nunca digas nunca, hay más de una forma de convencer a un dragón-

TS-Vayamos a Torkular-

JS-Pero si ya quería comer-

Rarity-Deja a un lado tu gula, debemos ayudar a nuestro amigo-

PC-Pues entonces démonos prisa-

MD-Bien entonces vamos-dije abriendo el portal-

Llegamos a mi Palacio y Ragnarok se encontraba en la sala de mando revisando protocolos de guerra y otras cosas

Todos-Sorpresa-

LR-Largo-dijo cerrando las puertas de la sala-

MD-Vamos amigo, todos han venido para cambiar tu animo-

LR-Pues han venido en vano, esta fecha no me trae ningún recuerdo agradable-

Fs-Pero si la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos no se trata de recordar lo malo sino celebrar los buenos momentos de la vida-

RD-Con aquellas personas que quieres, como amigos y familia-

TS-Por eso vinimos todos-

Rarity-Vinimos hasta acá porque nos importas-

PP-Porque te queremos-

Aj-Porque somos Amigos-

MD-Porque somos Familia-

PL-Ese es el verdadero significado de las fiestas-

PC-El amor de una familia siempre estará en nuestro interior incluso si alguno fallece-

LR-Nereo….de niños solíamos pensar igual y ahora ustedes han vuelto a encender esa llama que perdí el día en que murió mi hermano, porque también son mi familia, gracias-

JS-Antes de soltarnos a lloriquerio y demás, vayamos a comer-

Rarity-¡Alto ahí! No permitiré que entres al castillo en esas fachas-

LR-Pero si es mi armadura normal-

Rarity-Exactamente, pero descuida querido pensé en un atuendo que te hará ver divino

Cruzamos de nuevo el portal a Canterlot, y esta vez Ragnarok estaba adornado con esferas de colores, dos ramas de muérdago en los cuernos y diversos cascabeles en el cuerpo, además aparecieron mis raptores vestidos de renos

MD-Em ¿Rarity?-

Rarity-Oh si, olvide decirte que me tome la libertad de diseñar atuendos festivos para tus raptores, ¿no son adorables?-

MD-Si tú lo dices-

En la cocina, Sleipnir saco una botella:

JS-He Samael, recuerdas esto-

DG-Sidra de Zapamanzana-

JS-Nadie se lo esperaría en vez de ponche-

DG-Va-

Los dos reemplazaron el ponche por sidra, haciendo que todos eructaran rayos y otros síntomas raros

MD-Momento esto es Sidra de Zapamanzana, Sleipnir, Gunner, les dije que sin mamadas-

LR-Relájese milord, además no esta tan mal, una vez que te acostumbras a los rayos-

MD-Ese no es el punto, tiraron el ponche de frutas-me tire y me hice bolita

PC-Descuida Hookie, pensé que algo asi podría pasar, asi que ordene que te hicieran una reserva-dijo mientras entraban varios guardias con una tina llena de ponche

MD-Eres la mejor Celly ¡Fuera bombas!-me arroje en la tina, hundiéndome en el ponche

Mientras Spike y Ragnarok se discutían el pastel de coco con esmeraldas

Spike-Es mío grandulón atolondrado-

LR-Es mío pequeño granuja-

PP-Chicos, es época de dar y recibir-

LR-Entonces le daré….la parte más chica jajajajajaja-tomo la parte grande y salió corriendo perseguido por Spike

En un balcón Jackal contemplaba las estrellas cuando Rarity se acerco

Rarity-Y bien señor forajido ¿Te diviertes?-

JS-Como no hacerlo, estando tu aquí-

Todos-Awww-

JS-Que hacen aquí metiches-

LR-Hey mira hacia arriba tonto, es muérdago, todos ya saben que hacer-dijo tirándoles un ramo de muérdago haciendo que Rarity le diera un apasionado beso a Jackal

DG-¿Qué me dices Applejack?, muérdago es muérdago….¿Applejack?, oh nonono Bebe no-el raptor se le echo encima y comenzó a lamerlo mientras Applejack reía

Spike vio el beso de Rarity y se quedó algo triste pero entonces alguien se le acerco y dejo caer a su lado un trozo grande de pastel de coco con esmeraldas

LR-Animo pequeño, a todos nos ha tocado-

Spike-Es algo doloroso nunca conseguiré nada siendo solo un bebe dragón-

LR-Pues…si tú quieres puedo entrenarte y ya sabes, volverte un poderoso dragón como yo-

Spike-¿Podrías?-

LR-Con quien crees que hablas niño, a partir de mañana entrenaras sin descanso-

Spike-Gracias amigo-

PP-Espera Ragny tienes algo de betún en la mejilla-dijo lamiéndole la mejilla

Hypherion-Jajajaja te han dejado babeado amigo-

LR-Ven acá pequeño bribón-agarro a l fénix-¡POLLO AL AGUA!-dijo arrojándolo a la tina llena de ponche

Entonces salí de ella de inmediato, secándome en el acto

MD-Que asco ahora sabe a caldo de pollo-

PC-Te puedo quitar el mal sabor de la boca-dijo dándome un gran beso en la boca-Y bien ¿Mejor?

MD-Como siempre-

PC-Te amo Hookie-

MD-Y yo a ti Celly-

TS-Muy bien amigos es hora de abrir los obsequios-

Llovieron regalos, le di un cerdo a Gunner y un gorro a Jackal, Celestia me dio un ópalo rosa que brilla cuando tu verdadero amor está cerca, en fin fueron muchos los regalos, entonces Ragnarok recibió el suyo de manos de Sleipnir

JS-Escucha, esto me lo dio alguien que era muy especial para ti, me dijo que te lo entregara, Ragnarok abrió la caja y encontró el collar de Nereo, Ragnarok sao el suyo y al unir los dos se formaba un dragón

LR-No sé qué más decir además de gracias-dijo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos-no traje regalo pero espero disfruten igual de esto-dijo mientras comenzaba a lanzar fuegos artificiales

MD-La mejor Noche de los Corazones Cálidos

JS-De la-

DG-Vida

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció? Estas fechas son para convivir en compañía de quien más amas como ya se vio en el fic, les deseo felices fiestas y hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Día de los Corazones y los Cascos**

Todos los años llega esta época de amor y amistad, aunque este más enfocada en el amor, como en el caso de nuestra historia…

Un día pacifico en Canterlot; Markus y Celestia se encontraban sentados en sus tronos ocupándose de sus deberes mientras Luna se encontraba ausente

-Tanto trabajo me aburre, salgamos Celly-dijo Markus

-Tenemos deberes querido, no lo olvides-contesto Celestia con serenidad

-Al carajo los deberes, ni Equestria ni el mundo se irán a la mierda solo porque nos tomemos el día-

-Pero Markus-

-Pero nada Celly, te mereces un descanso y que mejor oportunidad que el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos-

-¿Tienes algo planeado cierto Hookie?-

-Obviamente, pero debemos darnos prisa, por favor Celly vamos-dijo Markus arrodillándose tomando su casco

-Bien cielo, tu ganas, no podría resistirme si me lo pides-

-Excelente, partamos de una vez-dijo Markus abriendo un portal

Atravesando el vórtice llegaron a una zona blanca en su totalidad, pacifica y aunque aparentemente inospita, en ella se podía sentir la vida fluyendo por doquier

-Este sitio me parece familiar, ¿El Santuario?-pregunto Celestia

-Una parte de él, nos encontramos en una región alejada de mi santuario, Celestia quiero que mires esto-dijo tomándola del casco y volando elevándose en el aparente cielo blanco

Al elevarse Celestia pudo observar que donde habían estado parados era una gigantesca raíz de un colosal árbol blanco (un enorme Fresno Perene para ser exactos) sin hojas en cuyas ramas se encontraban muchas luces de distintos colores

-…Markus ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-El árbol del Cosmos: Yggdrasill, el que conecta el Universo-

-¿Yggdrasill? Nunca oí de el-

-Es de esperarse Celly, no hay nadie más que conozca su existencia aparte de mí, por su protección y la del Universo-

-Pero ¿Cómo es que eres el único que lo conoce?-

-Esa es una historia para otro día, lo importante es por qué estamos aquí-dijo llevándola a una de las ramas donde se encontraban aquellas enormes y bellas luces, al aterrizar en la inmensa rama el entorno estaba iluminado por una de aquellas luces, tornándolo de un color lila, cuando Celestia enfoco la vista en aquella luz se dio cuenta de que era una Galaxia

-Markus…¿¡Eso es una Galaxia!?-

-See, por algo Yggdrasill es el conector de los mundos, une las Galaxias de todas las dimensiones del Universo mediante sus ramas, todo lo que nos rodea se mantiene así gracias a él, pero últimamente, tras tanta variación entre la Luz y la Oscuridad han dejado a Yggdrasill algo desbalanceado, es por eso que le he dado de mi energía para que pueda repararse, je me he desviado de lo que venía a hacer-dijo apareciendo una mesa adornada con diferentes platillos y unas velas,-Celestia te invito a cenar bajo los rayos de luz de nuestra Galaxia-agrego destapando una botella de vino

-Oh Markus no sé qué decir-dijo sonrojada

-Solo di que si-

-Ambos se sentaron a degustar diferentes platillos, después de terminar la cena se recostaron a observar la galaxia

-Es hermosa-dijo Celestia

-Tal como tu mi cielo-dijo Markus abrazándola con su ala

-Te amo Markus-

-Y yo a ti Celestia-dijeron ambos terminando la frase con un apasionado beso mientras un estrella fugaz pasaba junto a ellos

-Regresemos a casa Hookie, aún me falta darte tu "regalo"-

-Oh si, hoy toca jejeje-dijo mientras cargaba a Celestia en su lomo-Permítame llevarla señorita jaja-

-Que amable señor-dijo abrazándolo

Markus levanto vuelo, al alejarse pudieron distinguir tres figuras en el árbol, un venado, un águila y una serpiente. Atravesaron otro portal y aparecieron en los jardines del castillo

-Creí que apareceríamos dentro-dijo Celestia

-Todavía falta una cosa más-contesto Markus quien hizo aparecer una banda de esqueletos con instrumentos y el saco un hermoso violín blanco

-No puede terminar el día sin que oigas esto-dijo afinando su violín

-"_Hay veces que..._

_Mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,_

_Y necesito de tabla tu amor,_

_Para asirme a ella en mí tempestad._

_Pensando en ti,_

_Paso el día pensando en ti._

_Enséñame..._

_A escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol,_

_Llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz._

_Pensando en ti,_

_Duermo el odio pensando en ti._

_¿Dónde estás?..._

_Tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar_

_Pues solo nunca yo podre encontrar_

_La forma de ser libre, quiero despertar._

_Pensando en ti,_

_Acuno mi alma pensando en ti, (paso el día pensando en ti-repetían los esqueletos)_

_Paso el día pensando en ti, (paso el día pensando en ti)_

_Paso el día pensando en ti….-_Finalizo Markus

Celestia quedo conmovida, soltando lágrimas de felicidad al abrazar a su amado quien respondió al acto amoroso

-Eso fue hermoso Markus-dijo Celestia

-Jejeje si, ejem ¡Bien hecho muchachos, tómense la noche libre en el mundo mortal!-exclamo mirando a la banda

-¡Sii! ¡Todos a la Taberna en la Aldea de los Dragones!-exclamo uno de ellos desapareciendo junto con el resto

-¿De dónde los sacaste Hookie?-

-Son solo algunos conocidos del Inframundo, todavía tengo mucho que reparar ahí, incluyendo el Tártaro pero descuida querida no pasa nada todo está bajo mi control otra vez-

-Es bueno oírlo cariño-

Ambos fueron a su habitación y al pasar por la habitación de Luna, Celestia pregunto

-¿Cómo crees que estuvo su día?-

-No lo sé, Jackie me dijo que trataría de reconciliarse con ella, ojala lo haya logrado-

-Seguro que si-

-Ya nos enteraremos después-dijo Markus entrando en la alcoba

Markus se quitó la corona y su armadura diaria y se dispuso a recostarse en la cama, cuando Celestia le tapó los ojos

-¿Qué pasa Celly?-dijo quitándose delicadamente sus cascos

-Feliz Día de los Corazones y los Cascos Markus-dijo entregándole un collar con un pequeño colgante en forma de sol color rosa

-Es muy bello Celly-

-Use aquel Opalo rosa que te di para hacerlo-

-Con razón no lo encontraba-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Obviamente -

-Me alegra oírlo-dijo dándole un beso-Ahora ¿Qué dices si jugamos un rato-dijo colocándose encima de el

-Jejeje Feliz día de los Corazones y los Cascos-

Fin

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen un Review si gustan, Feliz día de San Valentín o del Amor y la Amistad como prefieran, me despido deseándoles buen dia**


End file.
